1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to telecommunications. More particularly, the invention relates to pre-paid telephone services.
2. State of the Art
Pre-paid wireless service enables customers to utilize the convenience of cellular and digital communications by establishing a prepaid account with a wireless telecommunications vendor. A prepaid account may be created by linking a debit or credit card to the account or by purchasing pre-paid wireless cards for cash. Typically, pre-paid wireless cards are purchased in preset denominations at a limited number of locations. The cards are issued in fixed value increments, for example, $20, $50 or $100. Each card provides the purchaser with a specified amount of wireless calling dollars or minutes. After the initial allocation is exhausted (or shortly before), when the customer uses the phone, a recorded message will be played indicating that the pre-paid account needs to be replenished.
One way the customer can replenish the account is by calling an 800 number, having a credit card handy, and either talking with a customer service representative (CSR) or using an automated system (IVR, interactive voice response) to charge additional minutes to the credit card. Another method is to link the account to a credit or debit account and choose a personal identification number (PIN) for accessing the account during replenishment. However, some customers have pre-paid wireless accounts because of credit problems and thus may not have a valid credit card available for this purpose. Thus, a third method of replenishing the account is to enter a code number from a pre-paid wireless card purchased for cash. Regardless of the method used, the present system is burdensome to both the customer and the wireless carrier as it utilizes several minutes of valuable air time.